psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clairvoyance
Clairvoyance 's power Clairvoyance is a psychic merit badge at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. Razputin learns this in The Milkman Conspiracy, where it is found in Boyd's refrigerator. Raz uses this to see through the eyes of another person or object. He first uses this to see through Boyd's eyes. When using this power, Raz can still move around. Raz will appear to be something different in someone's point of view. For instance, if it is used on Boyd, after you finish The Milkman Conspiracy, Raz will appear to be a milk bottle with his head at the top. The G-Men in The Milkman Conspiracy see Raz as whatever he is "disguised" as. Plus, if Raz holds something that is relative to its owner on his hand, he will get the point of view of the owner. Like when he holds the crow 's feather, if there is any crow near by, he 'll see as if he is the crow. When he held Lily 's bracelet, he saw what happened to Lily at the lair of Dr.Loboto. If he uses Clairvoyance when holding something that is not relative to any living things, or the owner of it is too far from him , he 'll say : "Hm.I 'm not getting anything. I must be out of range or something" List of how Raz looks in others 's eyes : 1, Camp kids: *Dogen sees Raz as a Giant Special Hat that he 's wearing *Kitty, Frankie and Elka see Raz as a fly, maybe they just don't like him *Nils sees Raz as a "Not a girl" sign, this shows that Nils cares only about girls *Elton sees Raz as a mustache-twirling villain, carrying a tied-up Lili, presumably to the nearest set of railroad tracks *Bobby sees Raz as a punching doll with a target on it *Benny sees Raz as himself but with HUGE ears, just like him *Vernon sees Raz as a giant ear, he loves telling people stories *Phoebe sees Raz as a bunch of campfire woods *Quentin sees Raz as himself but with Quentin 's fashion style *J.T sees Raz as a cool cowboy *Melvin sees Raz as a Hockey player *Crystal and Clem see Raz as a Football player *Milka sees Raz as a boot, possibly because she is always listening for the sound of your shoes so she can know when to turn invisible. *Chloe sees Raz as a green alien *Mikhail sees Raz as himself, but with exaggeratedly skinny arms *Maloof sees Raz as a stereotypical mobster boss *Lily sees Raz as a handsome prince with rose on his hand 2, Psychonauts: *Sasha Nein sees Raz as a small version of himself *Milla Vodello sees Raz as a little baby *Coach Oleander sees Raz as a huge brain *Ford Cruller(sanctum) sees Raz as a Psychonaut *Ford Cruller(GPC&Wildness) sees Raz as a heap of fallen leaf *Ford Cruller(Campfire Area) sees Raz as a heap of dust *Ford Cruller(Main Lodge) sees Raz as a huge openning mouth *Ford Cruller(The Lake) sees Raz as a young sea cadet 3, Main characters: 3.1, Coach Oleander 's Basic Training *The small bunnies (The machine gun part) see Raz as a huge scary meat butcher 3.2, Milla 's Dance Party *The Dancers see Raz as a fabulous young dancer 3.3, Underwater Town and Lungfishopolis *Hulking Lungfish(Linda) sees you as a small lungfish *Fish see you as a lolipop *Lobsters see you as a guy in a fish costume *Navy guys(tanks, laser truck, etc...) see Raz excatly as himself ( but in a giant monster 's figure) *Kochamara sees you as a huge brain, because he 's just Coach (Can not get point of view from the citizens and the resistance) 3.4, Milkman 's conspiracy *Boyd Cooper sees Raz as a bottle of milk and Raz 's head is the bottle cap *G-men see Raz as whoever he 's disguised ( a road worker, a hedge trimmer, a plant waterer, a pie maker, a phone repairer, an assasin, a sewer worker, a grieving widow ) *The Rainbow Squirt see Raz as an evil boy trying to steal the milk away *The Den Mother sees Raz as himself ( by using Clairvoyance on a God 's eye) 3.5, The Stage *Gloria Von Gouten and Bonita Solei see Raz as a beautiful autograph of herself with a pen about to sign on it *The Critic sees Raz as "one and a half stars", he said it after Raz tell him : "if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all" *Becky sees Raz as a check-list clipboard *The Happy Flowers Actors see Raz in happy flower costume *The Evil Flowers Actors see Raz as an evil mechanic lawn mower *The Birds(on the stage) see Raz as an angry cat *The Bats(on the stage) see Raz as a worm *The Happy Dogs(on the stage) see Raz as a fire hydrant *The Evil Dogs(on the stage) see Raz as a bowl of evil dog food 3.6, Waterloo World *Fred Bonaparte and Napoleon Bonaparte sees Raz as a French soldier with a raising sword 3.7, Black Velvetopia *Edgar Teglee sees Raz as a Joker card *El Odio sees Raz as a traditional red bullfight towel *The art selling dogs see Raz as: Saint Bernard sees Raz as an art model, the Collie as a filthy pig, the Dalmatian as a judge, and the Bulldog as a tourist *The window women(Black Velvetopia) see Raz as a pervert man - about to take his clothes off. But if you are holding a rose, they see you as a prince *Dingo sees Raz as a young matador *Tiger wrestler sees Raz as a weak dear *Dragon wrestler sees Raz as a paper-armoured warrior *Eagle wrestler sees Raz as a worm *Cobra wrestler sees Raz as Edgar back in highschool 3.8, The Upper Asylum *Crispin Whytehead sees Raz as a blurry image of Dr.Loboto *Sheegor sees Raz as a saviour, like a God *Dr.Loboto sees Raz exactly as himself 4, Others living things *Censors see Raz as a nasty creature, like a virus or something, a "simply must die" to them *Memory Vaults see Raz as a dog catcher *Emotional Bagages sees Raz as a hotel bellhop *The Teleporting Bug sees Raz as a package *Birds, Seaguls see Raz as an angry cat *Bears see Raz as left-over food from a picnic *Squirrels see Raz as a stupid boy *The Mailboxes(The neighborhood) sees Raz as a black figure of a man with question marks on it *The backyard Flamingo(The neighborhood) sees Raz exactly himself (Navy guys,this Flamingo, Den Mother, Crows, Dr.Loboto see Raz excatly as himself) (Still updating , lister : noneEggs) Some of the above might be very hard (or impossible) to do. Like when you trying to approach Milka to use Clairvoyance on her, she uses Invisible while you are steps away, and it won't work either if you use Invisible. The other fact that you can't use Clairvoyance on Benny, you normally get Clairvoyance at The Milkman 's Conspiracy level, which means at that point - all the kids has been kidnapped, and after fully re-braining, you can't find Benny in camp anymore. But you can still use cheat/trainer to get Clairvoyance before that to do so. Category:PSI Powers